South Park: Defying Destiny
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: A new rich girl named Kathy Flandisk joins South Park Elementary and is dead set on marrying Kyle, her supposed dream prince. Meanwhile the Succubus is back and is ready to rule the world. Can Camellia help Stan crash Kathy and Kyle's wedding and help the Coon and Friends defeat the Succubus?
1. Enter Kathy Flandisk

Summary: A new rich girl named Kathy Flandisk joins South Park Elementary, but she has all eyes on Kyle once she had a dream that he was her dream prince and is dead set on marrying him on her tenth birthday. Meanwhile, the Succubus has returned and has started her evil army. It's up to Coon and Friends to stop her from ruling the world. It's up to Camellia to save the day once again, can she help Stan crash Kathy's marriage and help the Coon and friends foil the Succubus's plan.

A young girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes just curls her hair in disdain as she clutches her doll. The doll had pink curly hair and black buttons for eyes. It also were a pink and white stripe dress with frilly and puffy sleeves and light pink Mary Janes.

"Mrs. Kathy..." said one of her butlers. "Yes? What is it?" the girl said. Kathy had on a white dress with pink and turquoise buttons sewn onto it and black dress shoes. "It's your bedtime..." The butler replied. "Oh..." Kathy said, "Come on Pretty Buttons, let's go to bed."

Her bedroom was lined doll houses and other stuff that a girl could only imagine and her canopy bed was white with pink and blue hearts and stars. As she puts on her white pajamas with pink hearts and blue stars, she sits on her bed. "Oh Pretty Buttons," Kathy said as she hugs her favorite doll, "everyday is such a blissful wonder filled with all these toys that my parents have gave me on my birthday. But what I dearly want is a prince. Someone who would play with me and love me forever and ever! But who is? Who is my prince? Well, nothing I can do about it. It's time for bed, good night, Pretty Buttons." She turned off the lights by clapping her hands and falls asleep.

In her dreams, she was in flower field. "Hello?" Kathy said. A boy who was wearing a green ushanka, orange jacket with pockets on the breast area and dark green pants was standing there his back turned to Kathy. Her eyes brighten as he removes his ushanka to reveal his red hair and turns towards her and hugs her. His green eyes staring deeply to her dark brown eyes. "You are beautiful..." He said.

Beep! Beep! Fantasy Time! Yay! Kathy's eyes shot open and she was back in her pajamas in her bedroom. "Oh Christ! What time is it!" Kathy cried. She looks at the clock, "Oh... It's 7 AM." She gets off her bed and dress back into her white dress and black dress shoes.

Her bedroom door opens to show a butler, "Mrs. Kathy?" "Yes?" Kathy replied. "Your father wants to speak with you. It is very urgent."

In a velvet red dining room with caramel walls lined with paints and glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a man with some shaved off black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a brown business town was sitting there reading some paperwork.

"Hi daddy!" Kathy greeted. "Good morning dear," her father greeted. "So what news do you have for me?" Kathy asked as she sat on the far end of the table. "Well, it's bad news..." Her father said, "Kathy, do you remember when you got kicked out of Denver Prestigious School for the gifted?" "Yes," Kathy said, "I do, but that Johnathon guy deserved it, he called me a rich, spoiled whore! I'm not one of them!" She banged on the table in frustration. "I know, I know," Her father said, "But honey the bad news is that since you've been expelled out off every private elementary school in Colorado. And I'm afraid you have been transferred to South Elementary School." "What!" Kathy cried, "B-b-but that's a-a-a pub-pub..." "Public School..." Her father replied, "Listen Kathy I know you are smart and loving, but you must understand this. We are the Flandisks, and since we are rich people you must have the best education possible if you are going to inherit our family's fortune. Now don't take this the wrong way, but remember this Kathy. A Flandisk never gives up, they always strive and get what they want." "Got it," Kathy said, "I'm a Flandisk, I am a Flandisk..." She gets off her chair and goes back to her room.

In her room, she was getting her supplies ready, when she looks at a cardboard drawing of her and her dream prince that she made last night. "Soon, we will be married and have a wonderful family..." Kathy said. She giggles as she begins to stuff her yellow backpack with supplies.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the (loosely) based sequel, that you all have been waiting for! Our antagonist, Kathy Flandisk, has been introduced.**

**Well it has been a while since my Stick of Truth fic, so give me some feedback on what you think about this sequel. **

**Next chapter will be Camellia at her first day at school. **

**Trivia: Originally Kathy had red hair like Kyle, but I decided to change it to blonde since yellow works better with pink and turquoise.**


	2. The New Students

At South Park Elementary School, Mr. Garrison introduces two students, which were Camellia and Elric.

"Alright Class, now that the Nazi Zombie and Taco Bell shit is over with, I would like you all to officially welcome Camellia and Elric to our Fourth Grade Class." Mr. Garrison said.

Camellia was wearing her magenta hoodie with the word AERO in white, capitalized words and the number 124 in the color raven under those white words. She still wore her raven shorts and white sneakers.

Elric was wearing his dark red hoodie jacket, dark raven pants and black sneakers, but his brown cape was missing.

"Alright, Camellia, Elric, tell me a bit about yourself." Mr. Garrison said. "I'm Camellia Ryu, my family had moved here to South Park for about a few weeks." Camellia introduced. "I'm Elric 'Ryu' Hanks," Elric greeted, "I also moved to South Park and have been here for at least five days."

"Alright, that will be all," Garrison said, "Camellia, why don't you sit next to Butters and Elric you go sit next to Red. All right, then now let's start the class with a few math problems." Before he started to write the problems on the board, the door opened revealing Mr. Mackey with a new student, who was Kathy. "Oh, who's this child?" Mr. Garrison asked. "Class..." Mr. Mackey said, "This is Kathy Flandisk... She will be joining our fourth grade class for the rest of the semester."

Everyone buzzed in excitement as they know who the Flandisks are.

"Sweet, a rich white kid, too bad the kid's a girl..." Cartman said.

"Wow, three new kids in our class in one day, oh boy!" Butters said, "This will be great."

"Alright, Kathy, tell us about yourself." Mr. Garrison asked. "Alright, I'm Kathy Flandisk and I'm the daughter or ahem the next one in line for the Flandisk fortune. So yes, I am rich..."

"Alright, that's very nice Kathy," Mr. Garrison said, "Why don't you sit next to Kyle." Kathy looked at Kyle and she instantly recognized the love of her life. He was the prince in her dreams! Hearts started to fly. "Kathy? Kathy Flandisk!" Mr. Garrison yelled, "I believe it time for you to take your seat." "What! Oh I'm sorry..." Kathy said. She walks to her seat as the class giggled at her zoning out phase. "Shut up!" Kathy said, "I can have all of you grounded if you don't shut up!" The entire class suddenly falls silent after hearing Kathy's threat. They knew why they shouldn't piss of Kathy, she was rich and she can have anything or anyone she wants.

* * *

Later at the cafeteria, Camellia and Elric were getting their lunches. "Hey Camellia! Elric!" Joseph cried. Joseph was wearing his dark grey shirt, black pants and white sneakers. He was sitting at the same table with Sarah, Richard and Dontell. Sarah was wearing her usually attire which consists of a blue shirt, khaki pants, and white sneakers. Her golden necklace with the dollar sign charm that was seen around her neck. Richard was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants and shoes. Dontell was wearing a dark green shirt with white sleeves, brown pants and black shoes.

Camellia and Elric decided to sit at that table. Camellia sat between Sarah and Joseph and Elric sat between Richard and Dontell. They started to chat.

"Ugh, Thank God that crisis is over." Sarah said. "Yeah..." Dontell said, "Our town was almost destroyed." "Hey don't be so bumped down," Joseph said, "Our town was saved! So let's talk about that Flandisk, rich chick." "You mean Kathy?" Richard said. "Exactly!" Joseph said, "She's one of the rich kids in all of Denver Colorado!" Camellia turned around and saw that Kathy was approaching Kyle. "Hey guys! There's Kathy now!" The whole group in the table turned and saw.

Kyle was sitting with Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Clyde, Craig, Jimmy, and Kenny. Butters was starting a conversation when Kathy quietly approaches Kyle. "Hey, you're Kyle? Right?" Kathy timidly asked. Kyle turned around and saw that Kathy was behind him. "Oh yeah, that's my name..." Kyle asked, "So what do want..." "My parents are inviting your parents over for dinner." Kathy said, "I thought it would be nice that we get to know each other better." "Uh...sure why not." Kyle said. "Yes!" Kathy said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! It worked!" The cafeteria stopped and stared at Kathy in confusion. "Uh, yeah! Go uh... What's your football team's name?" Kathy asked. "The Cows..." Clyde replied. "Yeah, go cows!" Kathy cried.

* * *

Later that day, Camellia was dressed in her red bandana with her black fighter symbol, her silver tiara, red cape which covered her pink backpack and her belt with pouches on it.

She goes downstairs and goes to Cartman's house.

Cartman's backyard was the same after a few weeks. A cardboard cutout of the castle. Everyone was here except Craig who was in detention again. Clyde was allowed back into Kupa Keep after dealing with his punishment. "Hey Queen Camellia." Scott said as he was tending the animals. Kenny was also present and was wearing his Princess outfit. Butters was in his Paladin costume and so was Cartman who was wearing his Wizard outfit.

"Ah, Queen Camellia," Cartman said, "It's been weeks since the last war at Clyde's Dark Fortress." "So now that the Stick of Truth is gone, what should we do?" Butters asked. "Well, then how about a fight to oil our skills?" Cartman suggested, "Besides a little fight won't hurt."

Camellia and Cartman take their battle attacks and began their fight. Camellia takes out her Battle Axe. She deals damage to the fat wizard. "Augh!" Cartman said, "Well I see that your moves haven't been rusted, now try this Curse Attack!" He sent out blue lighting storms at Camellia. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried. Her Axe was now covered in vines, leaves and flowers. It deals so much damage to him. "Magic Missile!" Cartman cried as he fires a white capsule at Camellia. She blocks it and uses Boot to the Head to do the final blow. "Argh! Oh..." Cartman said, "I see that your skills are as sharp as ever." "Yeah!" Butters said, "That was awesome, Camellia!"

Clyde just watches quietly from a distance while cleaning one of the shop's swords. He was also impressed at Camellia's skill and how much she is improving.

Camellia wipes some sweat from her forehead, "Alright, Cartman I think that's enough for today." "Whew, I agree..." Cartman said, "perhaps a little nice break by sitting on my throne shall appease me for the rest of the day." Cartman then goes back to his tent.

'What a lazy ass...' Princess Kenny muffled.

Beep! Beep! Camellia looks down at her iPhone and sees a message from her mother.

_Mom: Camellia, hun, can you go the mall and buy some Florien's Sweet Scent Perfume? Get the lavender one, that's my favorite. Oh and the money and coupon are at home._

"Florien's Sweet Scent Perfume?" Butters asked as he reads Camellia's mom message. "Yeah," Camellia said, "My mom has used their products lately and she loves how they smell. Today there's sale at the South Park Mall and she can't go there because she has to go to mandatory PTA meeting." "Then why can't your dad do it?" Butters replied. "My dad's at work." Camellia replied, "He won't be home 'til tonight."

* * *

At the South Park Mall, Camellia, Butters and Princess Kenny were shocked when they saw how crowded the perfume section was. "Oh no!" Butters said in disappointment. 'Now how do we get in?!' Princess Kenny asked under her parka.

"Hey guys..." Stan said as he approaches them. "Hey Stan!" Butters said.

Stan was still in his normal attire, a raven cap with a red poof ball and red border, brown shirt with black buttons, red mittens, jeans and black shoes. He was carrying a bag of merchandise.

"Why aren't you dressed in your warrior costume?" Butters asked. "Eh, my mom gave me a list on what to buy here in the mall. She couldn't come because she went to the PTA meeting and dad's still at work." Stan said, "Don't worry, I'll still play." "Funny coincidence..." Camellia said, "My parents are doing the same thing." "Really?" Stan said raising his eyebrow.

'Look!' Princess Kenny muffled as she points at the crowd. "Hey the crowd is going away!" Butters said.

Camellia, Butters, Princess Kenny and Stan were now at the perfume counter. "Oh hello..." The cashier greeted, "Can I help you kids?" "Yeah, I would like to buy one bottle of Florien's Sweet Scent Perfume." Camellia ordered, "The lavender one." "Oh, that one, you're in luck kid, this the last one." The cashier said. He gave Camellia a small flower themed bag inside was a small bottle that was shaped like a flower and inside was lavender colored fluid. Camellia purchases it with the money and coupon her mother had left at home. "Thank you for shopping..." The cashier said.

* * *

Camellia, Butters, Princess Kenny were now in Kyle's backyard, Stan was now dressed in his warrior costume. He was sitting on a raven pillow on Kyle's right. "Um, Camellia, why are we here in the Elven Kingdom?" Butters asked. "To meet up with Joseph, Richard and Dontell." Camellia said, "I'm sure the other elves won't mind, besides now that the Stick of Truth is gone, the conflict should resolve by now."

Camellia then goes to where Joseph, Richard and Dontell were having a pleasant conversation. "Hey guys!" Camellia greeted.

Joseph and Dontell were wearing the same outfits, but Richard's was different. His hood was now black and there was some black lines painted underneath his eyes.

"Wow, Richard, you've changed!" Camellia said. "Yes, I have," Richard said, "I customized myself with better equipment and weapons to get myself more protected and ready for battle."

Kyle (who was in High Jew Elf Attire) was just sitting there absentminded, his check resting on his arm which was on a chair's arm. "Hey Stan..." Kyle said. "What is it, my lord?" Stan said, "It's just well... There's something I want to talk to you and Kenny about. Chris fetch me Princess Kenny, oh and Queen Camellia as well." "As you wish, my lord," Chris said as he goes to get the princess and the female Dragonborn.

"Princess Kenny, Queen Camellia..." Chris said, "The High Elf wishes to speak to you two." "I wonder what Kyle wants to talk about?" Butters asked.

"My lord, I brought the princess and her friend," Chris said. "Thank you Chris, you are dismissed." Kyle said as Chris goes away.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Kyle?" Stan said. "It's about well, the new girl, Kathy..." Kyle said. "You mean the rich kid that just joined our class?" Camellia replied. "What about her?" Stan said. "Well, her parents invited my parents over to dinner, I have to go with them as well." Kyle said, "But with all of us gone, who's going to watch Ike?" "I'll watch Ike for ya..." Stan said. "Really, oh thanks Stan you're the best!" Kyle said as he hugs his super best friend. "Awwww... That's real sweet!" Camellia said. 'They were best friends since kindergarten.' Princess Kenny muffled.

* * *

Later that night, Stan was dressed in his casual attire. "Alright Stan," Shelia said, "Gerald, Kyle and I will be going out for dinner to meet with the Flandisks, be sure to keep a close eye on Ike."

Kyle and his parents were dressed in formal clothes. Kyle was still wearing his green ushanka which didn't match very well with his black suit. "Alright, keep an eye at Ike, got it," Stan said, "Good luck at your dinner." The Broflovskis went to their car and drove to the restaurant.

Stan then looks at list, "Alright 7 PM is dinner. Good thing, Mrs. Broflovski left some frozen pizza in the freezer."

Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" Stan said. The door opened to show Richard, Joseph and Dontell. "Warrior Stan," Dontell addresses, "Why are here at the Broflovski's residence?" "Oh Kyle's going out with his parents, Kathy and her parents invited over for dinner." The three boys raised an eyebrow at Stan's explanation. "Wait a minute..." Joseph said, "A boy going with his parents to see a girl with her parents at a restaurant for dinner..." "Isn't that when a boy and a girl are dating and decided to schedule a dinner for their parents to know each other?" Richard answered.

"What!" Stan cried in shock, "No, that's not it, probably Kathy's parents invited Kyle's so they can know each other better." "Still counts as a date to me..." Richard said. "Now, look," Stan said, "I know that you might think of that but that's not what really happened. Maybe Kathy's parents are just inviting them over for a friendly talk that's all. It's not like..." "Oh bowy!" Ike said, "Hahaha!" "Ike?" Stan said. He ran to the living room and saw that Ike was jumping all over the place. "Ike! No, don't do that!" Stan cried.

Boing! Crash! "Oh no..." Stan said, "Kyle's parents are going to kill me for that..." The three boys just went out the front door and left Stan to clean up the mess.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. **

**Trivia: The loose sequel begins after the good ending where both Elric and Camellia are alive and are starting fourth grade in South Park. **

**Ryu is not Camellia's adoptive parents' name, that is her real last name. The adoptive parents' last names remained unknown.**


	3. Baby Joey wants to go back to the Zoo

"Good night, Camellia, dear," her mother said, "I hope your second day at school tomorrow will be just as sweet as today's." She turns off the light and closes the door.

Camellia was wearing her magenta puppy pajamas. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Rustle! Boing! Boing! Crash! Meow!

Camellia's eyes shot open. She quickly gets off her bed and peeks out her window.

She saw a small kangaroo looking at the damage of the trash can. Camellia ran downstairs to her backyard. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, "Go! Go back from where you came from!" The kangaroo just turned its head in confusion. Camellia sighs as the kangaroo just kept looking at her.

Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!

To Camellia's horror there were two women coming out from the bushes. They had red eyes and black slits in them. They had claws, sharp fangs, black bat wings were attached to their backs and were wearing scantily clad black clothes. "Ah! What are those!" Camellia cried.

"Hellllo! Little girllllll!" Said one of the demon woman. "We are the Succubus Minions..." "S-s-succubus!" Camellia stuttered in shock, "I thought they were a myth!" "Welllll... Youuuu were wrong... Little Girlll..." One of the Succubus Minion, "Now just hold still and..." Camellia grabbed the little kangaroo and locked her back door. "Wow... Didn't see that coming..." The other minion said. "Leetttsss fffinnnd another female victim."

The two bat winged minions flew away into the night.

Camellia and the baby kangaroo peeked out of the window in sheer fright. "Oh thank god, that's over." Camellia said, "Hey little guy would you like to stay here for the night?" The baby kangaroo nodded. It slept next to Camellia's bed.

Camellia slowly shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Camellia stretches her arms and gets out of bed. She noticed that the baby kangaroo was gone. She panicked and ransacked her room trying to find it. To her relief the kangaroo was inside her pink backpack.

She goes downstairs and finds the living room and the kitchen empty. She reads the note on the fridge.

'Dear, Camellia,

Me and your father are going out-of-town for a few weeks, a babysitter will be here to care of you. The babysitter will arrive after school.

-Love Mom.'

As Camellia waits for her bus, the baby kangaroo peeks out from her backpack. "Now, shush, little guy!" Camellia said, "I need to get on the school bus, can you please be quiet?" The school bus stops in front of her and she gets on.

On the busride to school, Camellia overheard Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny's conversation. Kenny was muffling something about succubus minions. "What! No way!" Cartman said, "I thought we killed that evil bitch long ago." Kenny resented that statement by saying that he witness a succubus minnion that almost bit his mom. She was saved after the succubus saw that she had a cross necklace around her neck.

At school, Camellia made a shush pose to remind the baby kangaroo to be quiet. As Mr. Garrison was about to write a math problem on the board, the door slammed opened revealing Kathy. "Oh, Jesus!" The teacher cried, "Kathy Flandisk, you scared me. Sorry I was just day dreaming about my prince. We had dinner together with our parents..." The students just raised an eyebrow or blinked at what she just said. "That's very nice, now go to your seat," Mr. Garrison said, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Bring!

At the school cafeteria, Camellia decided to have cafeteria food today since there was no pack lunch ready for her at home. Today's menu was pizza or a burger with a side of fries, soda/milk and a sugar cookie.

Camellia had chosen a slice of pizza, a can of soda and the sugar cookie. She silently ate her pizza as she eavesdropped Elric and Joesph's conversation.

"So are the rumors true?" Elric asked. "I've heard that Kathy and Kyle were dating." "Well I've heard from Stan that Kyle went to dinner with his parents, so I can't be too sure..." Joseph replied with skepticism on his face. "I'm going to go talk to Kyle," Elric said as he gets off from his seat and approaches the table in which Kyle normally sat with the others.

"Hey Kyle?" Elric said. "What is it Elric?" Kyle demanded. "Is the rumor true?" Elric answered, "Are you and Kathy dating?" "For the last time, NO!" Kyle said, "Me and Kathy aren't dating!" "Hey Kyle!" Kathy greeted. Kyle froze and turned around, "Oh hey, Kathy..." "Kyle-poo don't forget about our date..." Kathy said. The boys laughed at Kyle's predicament. "Shut up!" Kyle cried.

"Poor Kyle..." Joseph sympathizes. "I know," Richard said, "I've seen this before, it's call obsession." "Obsession?!" Joseph cried. "What's obsession?" Dontell asked. "It's when someone has an unhealthy fixation on something or someone." Richard replied. "For now we have to keep a close eye on those two. I have a feeling that Kyle might be in great danger."

Boing! Boing!

"Hey, Camellia, your bag is bouncing." Joseph pointed out. "That's odd..." Dontell said, "Bags don't usually bounce."

Camellia gets off her seat and chases her bag. She grabs her bag before anyone else notices.

She returns to her seat and opens it. "Hey, a baby kangaroo!" Joseph said, "Hey wait a minute... Isn't that the same kangaroo that escaped from the South Park Zoo?" "Yeah, but I didn't steal him..." Camellia hissed, "Look, I need to get him back to the zoo before something bad happens." "Okay, okay, okay," Dontell said, "Let's ditch school and take him back home." "I doubt it would be that easy..." Sarah said. "So what we do?" Joseph asked.

"I have a plan..." Richard said. "Camellia remember the school invasion?" "Yeah," Camellia said, "I joined forces with one of the factions and infiltrated the school and found out that Clyde took the stick." "Well there's a hidden doorway in the school's basement that will take us to the zoo." Richard said. "Really?" Camellia said, "Then how come I never seen it before the first time?" "You were too busy getting the Stick back from the opposing side to notice." Dontell said. "So where is it?" Camellia asked.

* * *

The basement door cracked open and Richard peeks out. "All clear!" Richard hissed, "Let's go!"

Richard lead Camellia and the others to a room that said Boiler Room. On one of the tables there were pani dishes that were filled with blood, on the sides were pieces of tape and words written in red sharpie to signify the origin of the blood sample.

"Here's the entrance..." Richard said. He pries the manhole cover open with a crow bar. He climbs down the ladder and Dontell was the last person to go in so he slides the lid back on the hole.

The group now changes into their Role Playing Uniforms.

Camellia firmly holds her Battle Axe as she leads the group down the endless hallways of the South Park Sewers. "Dontell, how far are we from the zoo?" Sarah asked. "If we keep going straight and take a right we should be there." Dontell replied. "Dontell is one of our best navigators in the Elven Kingdom." Joseph replied, "He helps us strategize in our battles."

The group made a right and stopped a nearby ladder which leads to another manhole that leads to the surface. "Here we are!" Dontell said, "Climb up that ladder and we will surely be at the zoo's entrance." As they climbed up the ladder, they failed to see a succubus smirking from the shadows.

Camellia pushed the lid open and light comes pouring in. She climbs up and she was back on the surface. There was the South Park Zoo entrance in black words. "Welcome to South Park Zoo!" Joseph said, "You'll have a lot of fun here!"

The South Park Zoo has everything a normal zoo had tourists, gift shops that carry merchandise and the animals. Camellia and her buddies wandering around for a bit until they came across the kangaroo section. "Hey look, there's a kangaroo that's missing its baby!" Joesph said. An adult kangaroo looks down at its empty pouch in dismay. The group looks at the sadden kangaroo, Camellia steps forward and presents its young from her backpack. The mother was overjoyed.

A zookeeper was surprised that these five kids found the baby. The whole zoo was greatful for the baby'a save return and gave the five kids $20,000 as a reward. Camellia split it evenly and gave $4,000 to each buddy. "Thank you," the zookeeper said, "we are grateful that you returned Zoey's young. You and your buddies are also given free admission everytime you visit our local zoo." "Alright!" Joesph said, "Let's get back to class before we get busted!"

Before they went back to the sewers Zoey's baby, Joey, gave Camellia a pink whistle to call both him and Zoey when she is in trouble.

* * *

Bring!

In Mr. Garrison's Fourth Grade Class, Camellia and her buddies were back in their regular attire.

"Alright Children, let's talk about the book, The Witches."

During the lecture, Kathy just gives Kyle romantic stares at him. This made Kyle shudder everytime he notices it.

* * *

After the school day ended, the school bus drops Camellia at her home. She opens the door to find a twenty-one year old woman talking on the phone with a friend.

She looked like she just graduated from college. She had long, curly blonde hair with electric blue highlight and blue eyes. She wore a grey sweater that almost covered her sleeveless white shirt, red shorts that reached mid-thigh, white kneesocks and black sneakers.

"I gotta go, the kid's back from school. Oh you must be Camellia..." The woman said as she hangs up the phone, "I'm Helen and I'm your babysitter for about a few weeks. Now listen here, I'm in charge here so don't give me any shit okay?" "Uh, sure..." Camellia said. She goes up to her room to change back into her Fighter Class Clothing.

Knock! Knock!

"Ugh, who's at the door?" Helen said, "Coming, Coming!" She opens the door to show Stan (Warrior Attire), Dontell (Elf Attire), and Jimmy (Bard Attire). "W-w-we here to see Queen Camellia." Jimmy said. "What for?" Helen asked. "The High Jew Elf needs her help." Stan said. "Camellia, CAMELLIA!" Helen yelled, "Your dumb role-playing friends need you for something!" Camellia dashes down the steps, already dressed.

"Ah, Queen Camellia, I see that you already dressed and ready," The Bard said, "Quickly we must make haste to the Elven Kingdom!"

Kyle (High Jew Elf Attire) tapped on his throne's chair arm in boredom. "My king! The Dragonborn has arrived!" Chris cried.

"We bought the girl as you requested, my lord." Dontell said. "Ah, Queen Camellia, I'm glad you're here!" Kyle said as he gets off his throne, "Listen Kathy invited my family over to dinner again. Can you watch the kingdom while I'm gone. I know it's a big responsibility, but you have led our factions together and bought peace throughout the land. I believe you are the one to take care of my kingdom while I'm gone." "He's right..." Stan said as he puts his hand on Camellia's shoulder, "You have gain a lot of respect, my queen, it's best that you learned to take care of a kingdom." "I'm counting on you Camellia, good luck!" Kyle said.

Kyle went back into his house to get dressed for the second arranged family gathering by Kathy's parents.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Sorry it took so long to get this posted... **


	4. A day as a replacement ruler

Camellia sighs as she sat on Kyle's throne. "Ugh, how long do I have to sit here..." She asked. "Until sunset..." Stan replied as he looked down at his watch. "I-I know how about some songs to p-past the time?" Jimmy suggested. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Camellia said.

Cartman (Wizard Attire), Kenny (Princess Attire) and Butters (Paladin Attire) suddenly appeared in the Elven Kingdom. "Camellia, Queen Camellia!" Butters said. "What is it Butters?" Camellia asked. "We need your help!" Butters cried, "It's Kenny's sister, Karen. We need your help to rescue her from the Lost Woods." "I'm sorry guys but Kyle entrusted me to keep an eye on his kingdom," Camellia said, "I can't just leave the kingdom to go out on a man hunt for the princess's sister." "My lady..." Dontell said as he steps forward, "Let us handle it." "Yeah," Joseph said, "Me, Richard and Dontell will help Princess Kenny find Karen." "Very well..." Camellia said, "Stan aid Dontell and his group in the princess's search. Your experience with vicious wild animals will help the search group greatly" "As you wish my lady." Stan bowed. He joins Dontell's search group. "Ugh, I can't believe Camellia chose Kyle's offer..." Cartman groaned. "One question Cartman, why are you in this group?" Stan asked. "Because Karen was playing with Polly Prissypants," Cartman said, "She was one of my favorite plush dolls. We must find her and Karen before the wolves and badgers eat them alive!"

"Good luck my friends," Camellia said, "I'm afraid you need it."

Dontell and his group began their search.

"So Jimmy are you ready to sing your songs?" Camellia asked. "As ready as I ever be!" Jimmy said as he begins his song.

* * *

At Lost Woods, a small girl with long honey brown hair and cerulean eyes frantically looks from all directions before running west.

She wore a green shirt with black buttons, dark maroon pants and black shoes. She was clutching a doll wearing a pink dress and hat. The doll had black buttons for eyes and blonde curly hair.

"Oh boy, I hope I get out of here soon..." Karen said.

Meanwhile, Dontell's group was joined with Sarah and Craig.

"Boy I hope Karen's alright..." Butters said. Princess Kenny was more worried than anyone else in the group.

Stan had brought Sparky and is sniffing out Karen's scent. "She shouldn't be far..." Stan said, "Don't worry Kenny, we'll find your sister."

"Look!" Dontell said. A Succubus minion was guarding a bridge. "Is that a succubus?!" Butters cried. "Yeah, but that's impossible!" Cartman said, "I thought we killed that bat winged bitch at Chef's wedding." "No this is different..." Stan said, "But how do we get past her?"

Richard notices a branch, that was about to fall off, above the bat winged minion. He takes out his arrows and shot the branch down, killing the minion in the process. "Way to go, Richard!" Joseph said.

They crossed the bridge and continued their journey. As they journey deeper in the forest, they found Polly Prissypants in the dirt path.

"Oh my god, Polly Prissypants! Polly Prissypants!" Cartman cried as he goes to the doll that had cotton pouring out from its arm and was covered in dirt. "Polly Prissypants are you alright?!" Cartman said, "Speak to me!" "E-eric..." Polly said, "I-I'm alright, but Karen... She has been taken..." 'Taken? Where?!' Princess Kenny muffled, 'Tell me, where Karen is?! Goddammit!' "She-she's being held prisoner... If you follow that path, you'll shall find her..."

* * *

Back at the Elven Kingdom, Jimmy was putting on quite a show. His flute music was accompanied by a few elves who were playing drums. Camellia was clapping and enjoying the music along with the other elves who were clapping along with the beat.

"Wow, I didn't know Jimmy played really well." Camellia said. "The Bard has practiced for many years my lady," Chris said, "It is only natural that he is a professional."

* * *

Dontell's group stopped when they saw Karen tied to a wooden pole which was sticking out from a black cauldron. Some the minions were adding vegetables and other seasonings to the black pot. "Oh my god!" Stan cried, "They're going to eat Karen!" 'Karen!' Princess Kenny cried. "Quickly the bushes!" Dontell cried.

Everyone jumped into the bushes before a minion looked over her shoulder.

Richard push the branches and leaves to make a peeking hole. "So now what do we do?" Butters said, "I don't want to be their next meal." 'We have to get Karen away from them!' Kenny muffled in a panic. "I got an idea..." Sarah said as she takes out a few necklaces with gems in different colors and were shaped in crosses. "Princess Kenny... You said that the succubus was unable to bite your mother because of a certain necklace. Well I talk to Father Maxi and he tested this as well. These necklaces that have a cross charm that protects anyone from the succubus minions." "Sweet... Hey, can I have some?" Craig said. Sarah gave Craig and Richard Sapphire Cross Necklaces. "Hey can I have one, too?" Butters asked. "Yeah, I want one as well!" Joseph added.

Ruby Cross Necklaces: Cartman

Sapphire Cross Necklaces: Sarah, Richard and Craig

Emerald Cross Necklaces: Butters and Dontell

Topaz Cross Necklaces: Princess Kenny

Opal Cross Necklaces: Stan

"Um? Why does my Cross Necklace come in different colors?" Stan asks as his gem cross charm was changing color, one second it was chartreuse another it was red and raven blue. "Opal is a gem that comes in many different colors." Sarah explained, "I got you that because well, your birthday is on the month of October, so technically that's your birthstone." "Good point..." Stan said as he puts the necklace around his neck.

"Alright here's the plan..." Sarah whispered.

"Stop right there, Succubus Minnions!" Craig cried. The bat winged minions turned and saw Richard and Craig standing behind them. "Now Richard!" Craig cried. The two thiefs raise their cross necklaces together in front of the sun making them glow a bright blue. The light blinds the succubuses giving Princess Kenny and Stan enough time to free Karen and replace her with a potato sack decoy with her clothes.

Stan gives out the signal and both Craig and Richard lowered their crosses and fled into the bushes.

"Alright!" Cartman said. "Way to go guys!" Dontell added. "Quickly!" Sarah said, "We must flee before the succubus minions catch us!"

* * *

The crowd applauded after Jimmy's performance. "Thank you, thank you very much," Jimmy said, "Wow, w-w-what a great audience." "We're back!" Butters said. Karen was carrying Polly Prissypants in her arms. The doll was a bit wet after all the dirt was washed and there was a black thread that stopped the wound from spilling out anymore cotton.

"You've done well, Dontell..." Cartman said, "Even though you are a dirty little elf, you are indeed an excellent navigator. No wonder the Elven Kingdom relies on you so much on their invasion tactics.

"Well now that you are back how about a celebration?" Jimmy suggested. He plays his music to celebrate the safe return of Karen and Polly Prissypants.

When sunset arrived everyone went home. Camellia got off the throne and stretched. "Man, my butt feels so numb after sitting in that throne..." Camellia said.

Kyle came back from his family dinner. "Thanks for taking care of my kingdom," Kyle said. He was dressed in the same formal attire the night before. "No problem," Camellia said.

She then exits his backyard and strolls casually back to her home.

* * *

Midnight had fallen and Camellia was in her room and was dressed in her magenta puppy pajamas again. She slowly drifts off to sleep as she snuggles in her bed. She decides to bring one of her mother's plants from downstairs and opens the window so the plant can soak up some moonlight on the windowsill.

During the night, a shadow slowly spills into the room. "Camellia...Camellia! Wake up! This is urgent!" cried a male voice.

Camellia's eyes shot open and turns towards her window.

A boy was wearing a dark purple cape with a hood that concealed most of his hair and a black mask that covered the top half of his face and there was a green question mark stick out, a lavender suit with letter M in green and capitalized on the chest, white underwear, faded green gloves and brown shoes.

"Camellia, we need your help..." He said.

"W-who are you!?" Camellia stuttered.

"Do not be alarmed," the dark purple caped boy said, "My name is Mysterion and the Coon and friends need your help..."

* * *

**A/N: So here you go everyone, Mysterion has finally made his appearance. Next chapter Camellia meets the Coon and friends and gets her official superhero persona. Stay tune for more updates!**

**Trivia: Polly Prissypants makes her appearance as an Easter Egg in the Video Game. You can befriend her by going to Cartman's house and entering his house. If you switch to Cartman as your buddy, and talk to Polly. The stuff doll will befriend you.**


End file.
